Friends
by grooovie
Summary: Ross and Rachel get married and Everybody gets settled down and they all decide to go on a family holiday to celebrate Emma's 2 bday, while the twins are now one year olds.


Friends

(Theme song plays)

(Everybody decides to take a trip to New Jersey for Emma 's fourth birthday. Ross and Rachel had gotten married 2 months ago and everybody is finally settled down. Chandler and Monica are very happy with their twins that are now one year old. )

"Hey Monica, hhmmf...Chandler", Joey sarcastically says.  
Do you have any FOOD!

"What a surprise Joey wanting food", Monica proclaims.

"Haha, did you hear the one about the guy that came into our old apartment and ate all of our food?" Chandler says laughing hysterically.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself again with a hilarious joke. That's the story of Joey's life; it's not funny. Do you know how much money we wasted on his stupid appetite?" Monica says

"Oh guys stop bickering, Phoebe's here! So can we leave for the shore now?" Phoebe says. 

"Yeah we would be leaving, which in that matter I would be able to get room service right away. Anyway, Rachel, Ross, and miss birthday girl Emma aren't here yet." Joey states.

"OH, I see", well Mike can't come he has a gig (if you know what I mean)." Phoebe says.

"UGGGH…I'm so sorry guys Ross freaked out…he thought he had lost his rare tyrannosaurus egg, so we spent some time looking for it. It ended up being in his suitcase." Rachel says.

"Well are we ready to go? Chandler and Joey already loaded up the van." Monica asks.

"Yes…Sure…Definitely!" Everybody proclaims.

(Everybody gets in the van and Joey and Rachel begin to argue about how expensive room service is……and Joey gets ecstatic when they pass by a McDonalds….he begs to make a stop there and get a happy meal)

"Oh…PLEASE Chandler stop the car….I love McDonalds", Joey shouts.

"Come on Joey you're such a baby wanting a happy meal". Chandler says.

"But it comes with a toy", Joey states.

"NO", everybody but Joey shouts.

**(Commercial break)**

(Joey gets over it and falls into a deep snooze, while Phoebe starts singing "Old McDonald Had a Farm", and Rachel and Ross are amusing Emma with the dinosaur toy)

(Joey wakes up and starts to complain)

"Are we there yet?" Joey whines.

"Actually we are almost there we're pulling up to the hotel now", Chandler and Monica say together.

"Yeah!" everybody says.

(They all get settled into their rooms while Joey steals all the doughnuts and coffee off the concierge's desk, Ross and Rachel went down to the pool area with Emma, and Chandler goes shopping with Monica and Phoebe leaving Joey behind.)

"So where's Joey?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, but he is probably flirting with some of the concierges or something like that", Chandler says.

(Ross and Rachel are still down at the pool)

"Ok, her we go Emma this will be your first time under the water, Mommy and I are going to teach you how to blow bubbles ", Ross says.

"GooGooGagga", Emma slurs.

"OK….Here we go", Rachel says.

(They take Emma under the water to teach her to blow bubbles. After a while, Emma is doing great , so Ross tells everybody to clear the way.He then tells Emma to try to paddle over to Rachel, when a little obese boy comes running and does a cannon ball into the pool)

"EMMA", Rachel and Ross scream.

"AAHH….good, Emma is ok", Ross jokes, trying to cover up the tears that were about to fall.

"Oh…I was so...worried, hey you little boy, come over here", Rachel Shouts.

"Ok", the boy says.

"Did you not hear my husband when he told everybody to clear the area." Rachel states.

"I'm sorry, gosh", the boy says.

"Fine, but next time…." Rachel jabbers.

(Everybody is going back to the hotel while Joey keeps on going back and forth to the concierge desk, eating donuts; everybody arrives and stares at Joey who has now passed out from sugar overload.)

"WOW", Chandler and Monica both state.

"He looks like he usually does after emptying our fridge" , Monica says.

"Oh yeah, he does……..well me and Ross are going to go put Emma to sleep and have some alone time, Ross has got major sunburn", Rachel says.

"Bye guys", Ross says.

"Bye", everybody replies.

(Ross and Rachel are now upstairs in there room watching Joey's soap opera show while Joey and Phoebe are singing songs and eating pizza. Soon after everybody splits up, Monica starts fighting with Chandler about sun tan lotion.)

"OK, if you say sun tan lotion is supposed to protect your face, you can say so but personally, I think that it is just to make your face all gross and greasy", Chandler states.

"Chandler Bing, everybody knows that suntan lotion is used to protect your face from sun burn", Monica says.

"Well anyway, do you want to let Phoebe and Joey baby-sit the twins for a while and we can go to the movies", Chandler says.

"OK, sounds like a plan", Monica says.

**(Commercial break)**

(Joey and Phoebe are about to watch Austin Powers and Chandler and Monica are entering the movie theater)

"Hello little babies, are you ready to watch the best movie ever", Joey says.

"Oh yeah, they sure will learn to be great kids after watching this movie. We better not tell Monica, she'll flip out", Phoebe says.

(Half way through the movie the twins Erika and Mike are now thoroughly amused by the movie)

"#$", Erika whispers.

"OH MY GOSH", Phoebe and Joey shout.

"Did she just say what I think she did, because #$ as a first word isn't good", Phoebe says.

"Oh yeah, she definitely did say what we think she said", Joey says.

"BOO TEEE,", Mike shouts.

"UH OH, Monica and Chandler are not going to be too happy", Joey says.

"Really I though they would want their twins first words to be #$ and booty!" Phoebe says.

"Really I never thought they were those kinds of parents" , Joey says.

"Joey, news flash, I was being SARCASTIC", Phoebe shouts.

"OH funny, I was kidding", Joey says (with an embarrassed look)

(The scene goes back to Monica & Chandler still at the movie theater)

"HEY…want to go out to dinner with me…HOT stuff", Random man says.

"Monica, danger, cute guy asking you out on date. Show him the ring", Chandler shouts in her ear.

"Calm down Chandler, he didn't know", Monica says.

"I'm sorry. I'm married and already have two kids and a life", Monica says.

(Monica takes a big swing and punches the guy in the face & dials Joey and Phoebe's number)

"Hey guys, how are you doing with the twins?" Monica asks.

"Um…GREAT, but what if there's a funky smell coming from them", Joey says.

"Joey, they probably need a diaper change. Ask Phoebe to do it",Monica says.

"Monica went to pick up some more pizza our third box…yummy", Joey says.

"Well then you'll have to do it", Monica says.

"UH OH I was never cut out for a family and kids I knew it, that why I'm a soap opera star", Joey says.

"Oh yeah, you are a big STAR", Monica says sarcastically.

"OK can you start heading home, because Ross and Rachel are going to come over soon ", Joey says.

"Yeah we're on our way", Monica says.

(Everybody meets up at the downstairs café and start talking about their plans)

"Hey so guys, we're going to head up for bed, and take Emma to the planetarium and the dinosaur museum for her birthday", Ross says.

"It was all Ross's idea", Rachel says.

"I would hope so", Phoebe says.

"After that we're going to come back and celebrate her birthday and have a cake. This time we will have it in the shape of a real bunny rabbit, unlike her 1st birthday", Rachel says.

"Ok", everybody shouts.  
"Do you guys remember that time when Ross was dating Rachel and he took her out to the planetarium", Chandler asks.

"Oh yeah, that's a funny story ", Phoebe says.

(They all start thinking about and the scene sets at the planetarium at that very day)

"Hey Rachel, so are you having fun", Ross asks.

"Ross, you know I don't really like this kind of science geek stuff", Rachel whispers.

"Well let's go to the inside of the stomach, it's the best part of the planetarium, you'll really like it" Ross says.

"OK", Rachel replies.

(They walk in when there are noises that go on saying "Do NOT Enter, demonstration in progress)

"Ross are you sure, we can go in", Rachel asks.

"Oh yeah I come here all the time, it just means that the stomach is about to make a noise, like burp", Ross says.

"Well, you obviously have been here many times", Rachel replies.

(They enter and yucky orange stuff gets dumped onto Rachel)

"Oh my gosh, ROSS", Rachel screams.

"Uh Oh", Ross says to himself.

(Many people watching the demonstration with their children start laughing hysterically)

"UH, Ross you have humiliated me, I'm going home in a cab, ALONE!" Rachel shouts.

"Oh no Rachel, come back I didn't know this was going to happen", Ross says.

(Rachel storms off and Ross is very depressed, He was going to propose)

**(Commercial break)**

"Hey so how did the planetarium go", Phoebe asks.

"Well not too good. I think Ross and I are over," Rachel screams.

"What happened" Monica asks.

(Rachel tells the story)

"Did Ross get oozed on", Chandler asks.

"NO, only me", Rachel shouts and storms up to her room.

"Hey guys", Ross says sadly.

"Hey we heard the whole story, why so gloomy", Joey asks.

(They all stop thinking about the memory and at that point they are still sitting at the café)

"To answer your question, that afternoon I was going to Propose to Rachel ", Ross says.

"Ross you were going to propose to me", Rachel asks.

"Yeah I was", Ross sighs.

"Oh that's so sweet", Rachel says.

"Now who's up for the planetarium", Monica asks.

"WE ARE", they all shout

(They all go to the planetarium and have a great time, later than night they celebrate Emma's Birthday, they have a great vacation, an d leave the next day)

The End

Mr. Irving I wasn't sure about the commas and the quotations on the speaking so some are different, I'm sorry but I'm not sure which one is right.


End file.
